1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high pressure steamer for carrying out a weight reducing process for a cloth material such as a polyester fabric product and more particularly to a high pressure steamer which effectively permits recovery of a monomer separated from the polyester fiber of a cloth material through the weight reducing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventors have filed many patent applications for cloth material weight reducing processes which are carried out speedily and continuously by supplying a polyester fabric product such as a cloth material made of polyester fiber into a high pressure steamer in which a high pressure humid heat is maintained and by subjecting the cloth material in its relaxed state to a hygro-thermic treatment. In accordance with the prior arts of weight reducing processes of this type, however, it has been impossible to effectively recover the monomer which is produced from the polyester by an alkali reaction on the polyester fiber during the weight reducing process. The cloth material is thus gradually cooled without complete removal of the monomer which is separating from the polyester fiber and then the cloth material is guided to the outside of the steamer to be further cooled down there. Therefore, with these prior arts, it has been impossible to obtain a cloth material of a good texture or a mercerization effect thereon as desired.